


Gert's chronical depression

by Verhulst_sama



Category: Samson & Gert
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhulst_sama/pseuds/Verhulst_sama
Summary: Verhulst-sama is feeling very depressed after Jeannine denied his love for her. Gert is quickly spiraling into a dark mess of insanity and depression. His lust and sexual frustrations keep growing, and to his dismay, there is only one (human?) who can satisfy that lust. Gert x Samson. Includes very dark themes and heavy angst. You have been warned.





	Gert's chronical depression

Gert sprinted back home, with his eyes burning as he tried not to bawl his eyes out. His love had just been rejected by Jeannine, who yelled at Gert "Oh my god, Gert. What the fuck is wrong with you? Get the fuck out of my store, you bitch!". As Gert unlocked the door to his house, he could hear Samson snoring in his little basket. Samson had been his partner for as long as he could remember, but Gert didn't want to worry him with his problems. Gert went to his bed and cried for what felt like hours. This was all the fault of that fucking Octaaf. That bastard had stolen Jeannine's heart and had convinced her that Gert was Satan. That fucking Octaaf, maybe if he got rid of him Jeannine would finally see her wrongs and start a relationship with Gert... Those ideas were dangerous to explore, Gert knew that, but was there any other way to be together with Jeannine? Gert fell asleep shortly after these thoughts.

 

Morning rose, and Gert suddenly jolted up from the bed. He had a nightmare, one where he killed Octaaf and locked Jeannine up in his basement, with Gert spending every bit of his freetime with Jeaninne. He treated her with care, but he felt a sense of possessiveness over Jeannine, that only grew stronger by the day. Her beautiful eyes would only be able to look at Gert, and Gert only. Gert shuddered as he tried to erase the nightmare from his memory.


End file.
